Four Times the Trouble
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: Buffy is finally living a normal life in Rome; until she gets visited by kids she never knew were...hers! Some AU and ATS crossover...
1. Angie

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all of the characters in the story except the kids.  
  
Author's Note: Just a funny story idea I thought of, hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter Summary: Set in third season of BTVS. In this dimension Angel has gained his humanity after saving Sunnydale from the mayor. He never leaves and he and Buffy have a two-year-old daughter named Angela.  
  
Buffy awoke with a start as her alarm clock struck 7:30. She groaned and sheepishly got up out of bed. She headed for the bathroom as she heard Angel moving in bed.  
"Buffy, you're up early." Angel said slowly opening his eyes.  
"Yes, I have to take Angie to the pediatrician remember." Buffy said grumpily.  
"Okay sorry Buff, what's up with you lately?" Angel said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You've been so grumpy."  
"I'm sorry Angel. I am just stressed, and I have a lot on my mind with Angie, and patrolling and all." Buffy answered.  
Angel got out of bed and went over to Buffy wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"It's okay Buffy, you don't need to stress. Don't worry so much, babe." Angel said kissing her softly on the cheek.  
"Mmm, join me in the shower?" Buffy said lifting a suggestive eyebrow.  
"Last one there's a wuss." Angel said grinning.  
  
***  
  
"Mommy, is daddy up yet?" Angie said while shoving a mouthful of cereal in her small mouth.  
"Yes hun, eat up okay we can't be late today." Buffy said wiping the milk from her two-year-olds chin. Angie finished up her breakfast and jumped up as she heard her father's footsteps down the hall.  
"Daddy!" the little girl's voice rang out excitedly.  
"How's my little girl." Angel said sweeping her off her feet and holding her over his head.  
"Good daddy. I got to go doctors today. Are you coming too daddy?" Angie asked smiling.  
"I can't pumpkin, I have to work today. But daddy will take you to get ice cream later if you want." Angel said grinning at her.  
"Angie love ice cream. Yes Angie want ice cream otay. Daddy get ice cream." Angie said hugging Angel's neck with her chubby arms. Angel spun her around so her blonde hair swung everywhere.  
"Okay sweetie we have to go." Buffy said walking up to Angel and Angie.  
"Otay mommy." Angie said planting a kiss on her dad's nose.  
"Can I have a hug from my girls?" Angel said opening his arm out to Buffy.  
Buffy grinned and hugged Angel and Angie.  
"I love you both so much." Angel said squeezing them. "Be brave at the doctor today okay Ang."  
"Otay daddy, Angie always is." Angie said kissing him again, on the nose this time. Angel kissed her forehead and handed the child to Buffy. He then planted a kiss on Buffy's forehead and watched them leave.  
"Bye babe." He called out.  
Buffy and Angie got into the car and pulled out the drive way and off to the doctors.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy Summers? The doctor will see you now." The nurse said.  
Buffy took Angie in her arms and followed the nurse.  
"Miss Summers I suppose?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes, and this is Angie." She said setting Angie down on the bed.  
"Hello Angie, how old are you?" The doctor asked smiling.  
"Two and a half." The little girl said proudly.  
"Oh wow, you are a big girl then." The doctor said.  
  
The doctor went through the regular check up procedures and then left the room for a few minutes.  
"Am I sick mommy?" Angie asked as a worried look crossed her small face.  
"No of course not honey. This is just check up to make sure you are okay." Buffy said kissing her daughters cheek.  
"Oh, so does Angie get candy for being a good girl?" Angie asked grinning. The grin reminded her so much of Angel's.  
"Well we'll have to see about that won't we?" Buffy said teasing Angie.  
"But I was a good girl mommy, I really was!" Angie said begging.  
"Yes you certainly were." Buffy replied unable to hold back her smile.  
The doctor entered the room.  
"Okay then Angie, we are all set here. You are absolutely perfect." The doctor said smiling.  
"Perfect. Yay!" Angie said clapping her hands together. "Candy for me! Candy for me!"  
The doctor and Buffy laughed. The doctor gave Angie a sucker and said good bye.  
"Okay lets go home baby." Buffy said as she strapped Angie into her car seat.  
"Home to daddy and ice cream." Angie sad giggling.  
"Well daddy will be home later." Buffy said. "And he'll take us out for ice cream then."  
"His girls?" Angie said.  
"Yes his girls." Buffy said smiling at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "His girls." She repeated to herself. 


	2. Danny

Authors Note: Please keep reviewing. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Summary: Set in Season Four of BTVS. Buffy is  
  
living in her new apartment with her and Parker's  
  
12-year-old son, Daniel Summers.  
  
Buffy sat on the sofa and gazed longingly out the  
  
window. She actually found herself wishing to go to  
  
the Bronze with Xander and Willow, but she quickly  
  
banished the thought. She knew she had Danny to take  
  
care of now, and she wouldn't change that for the  
  
world. Buffy quietly got up and headed towards Danny's  
  
bedroom. She poked her head around the door. There lay  
  
her son sound asleep and looking rather peaceful. He  
  
stirred a little as she opened the door a little more,  
  
but didn't wake. He already reminded Buffy of his  
  
father, and this worried her. She hoped and prayed  
  
that Danny would not turn out to be like Parker.  
  
Sleeping with Parker was a huge mistake, but it had  
  
also given Buffy the thing she loved most in the  
  
world.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, I want to leave early today. I have to meet  
  
Emma at school." Danny said walking downstairs.  
  
"Daniel! Do you honestly have to wear those  
  
ridiculous clothes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes mother, and it's 'D Dawg,' okay!" Danny said  
  
frowning.  
  
Buffy sighed as she poured her son cereal. This was  
  
her 12-year-old boy and he wore baggy pants, a visor  
  
and a 'bling bling' necklace. The sight was strange  
  
and funny, but this was her son. Then on top of that  
  
he wanted to be called 'D Dawg!" This was a  
  
12-year-old!   
  
"I am most certainly not calling you anything but  
  
your real name, Danny, and we need to never let Xander  
  
take you clothes shopping again." Buffy said putting  
  
her hands on her hips.  
  
"Mom really. I have a rep to uphold here, and you're  
  
crushing it. You get to be a Slayer; so I can be  
  
whatever I want." Danny said.  
  
"I don't 'get' to be a Slayer Daniel, I was chosen. I  
  
didn't chose this." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah like you didn't 'chose' to have me!" Danny said  
  
angrily.   
  
"Danny, you know I love you, and I would never take  
  
back having you, so don't say things like that." Buffy  
  
said.  
  
"Sorry, but why do you gotta pick on me like that  
  
mom?" Danny said pouting.  
  
"Because you are my little boy, and I don't want you  
  
turning out like you're father!" Buffy said. "And by  
  
the way who is Emma?"  
  
"My girlfriend." Danny answered not even looking up  
  
from his breakfast.   
  
"But I thought your girlfriend's name was Julia?"  
  
Buffy asked looking confusedly at her son.  
  
"Yeah, she's my other girlfriend." Danny answered.  
  
"Two! You have two girlfriends! Daniel that is not  
  
right." Buffy said.  
  
"Well what they don't know won't hurt em!" Danny said  
  
smiling and jumping up and running out the door to the  
  
bus stop.  
  
"We'll discuss this when you get home! Have a good  
  
day. I love you!" Buffy could see her son cringe at  
  
the words as he got on the bus without waving back at  
  
Buffy.  
  
"Huh, what am I going to do with that boy?" Buffy  
  
asked herself. "He is just like his father."  
  
TBC... 


	3. April

Author note: Thanks for all your reviews guys. I  
  
realize the story seems um strange, but it will start  
  
to pull together as it moves along. Don't forget it's  
  
set in different dimensions, so these kids don't all  
  
live together. Please keep the reviews coming and  
  
enjoy.  
  
Chapter Summary: Set on Fifth Season of BTVS. Riley  
  
and Buffy had a 10 –year-old girl named April, and got  
  
married shortly after.  
  
"Okay class it's recess time." Mrs. Connelly called  
  
out to the students. At that, every single fourth  
  
grade student bolted for the door as if it were a race  
  
to reach the playground.   
  
"April, April wait for me!" April's friend Chloe  
  
called out to her.  
  
"What? I need to get to the swings before they are  
  
all taken." April yelled out, but kept on running.  
  
"Okay. Save me one okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
April threw herself at the swing as though getting an  
  
open one was a life and death situation.   
  
"Hey I wanted that swing." A boy called out. His name  
  
was Jake, and April new he was a fifth grader, and a  
  
bully, but she wasn't scared of him.  
  
"Well you were to slow." April said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So I am older." He replied angrily.  
  
"Well I am better, and I bet I am a lot stronger than  
  
you too." April said starting to swing.  
  
"Hey I like you. You're pretty brave for a fourth  
  
grader, and for a girl." Jake said grinning. "You  
  
wanna hang out by The Wall?"   
  
"The Wall is only for fifth graders!" April said.  
  
"So I am a fifth grader so I can take you over  
  
there." Jake said holding out his hand to her.  
  
"But what is the point of The Wall? I mean what fun  
  
could we possibly have over there?" April said  
  
stopping the swing and crossing her arms over her  
  
chest stubbornly.   
  
"Well we could kiss." Jake said grinning again."   
  
"Ewww, and what makes you think I'd want to kiss  
  
you?" April asked making a disgusted face.  
  
"It'll be fun, come on." He replied.  
  
"No way man." April answered shaking her head.  
  
"I'll give you two dollars." He said.  
  
"Five, and you got a deal." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay then," he said getting out his money, "Let's  
  
go."  
  
April took Jake's hand and off they went to The Wall.  
  
Jake turned April around to face her, and closed his  
  
eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips  
  
touched…  
  
"What is going on here?" A voice boomed. April looked  
  
up, her face turning crimson. It was the principal  
  
Mrs. Henderson.  
  
***  
  
"April Finn! What were you thinking??" Buffy said her  
  
hands on her hips.   
  
"What?" She said, looking maliciously at her mother.  
  
"You are 10-years-old, what were you thinking kissing  
  
a boy???" Buffy's voice rose in anger.  
  
"Well he did pay me!" April said grinning, and  
  
clearly stifling her laughter.  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy yelled. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME A YOU LET  
  
A BOY PAY YOU TO KISS HIM???" Buffy yelled again.  
  
"Geez mom you're such a drama queen." April said  
  
rolling her eyes, obviously amused by her mother's  
  
anger, and that her face was turning red.   
  
"That's it April. Go to your room right now, you are  
  
grounded. Oh just wait till your father gets home…"  
  
Buffy trailed off.  
  
"What? Why am I grounded?" April asked innocently.  
  
"Go to your room now!" Buffy pointed at her door.  
  
"Whatever, I hate you!" April yelled as she bolted  
  
for her room. Buffy sat again wondering where her  
  
daughter's attitude had suddenly come from. She used  
  
to be so good, and now this. She was turning into a  
  
precocious pre teen.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"She did what?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yes, you heard me. She got paid to kiss a boy, at  
  
school!" Buffy said.  
  
"Our April?" He asked shocked.  
  
"Yup. Just up and took the money. And then she came  
  
home and gave me an attitude I have never even seen in  
  
a 10-year-old. I didn't think kids that young were  
  
capable of having an attitude. I mean next thing we  
  
know she'll be selling herself!" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh God, honey don't say that! She wouldn't get that  
  
from this one incident. Right?" 


	4. JD and Tabitha

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. If you have any suggestions please give me them. Enjoy, and please continue to R&R.  
  
Chapter Summary: Set in Seventh Season of BTVS. Spike and Buffy have a miracle twins. They are 5-year-old JD and Tabitha Summers.  
  
Buffy woke up and looked over at the clock. It was already 11 and she hadn't gotten up yet. She reached over to wake Spike up, but his side of the bed was empty. She slowly pulled herself out of bed, and grabbed her robe. Walking into the kitchen she saw a sight that even to her, was strange. There sat Spike on their sofa bouncing two small five-year-olds on his knees and singing their favorite song.  
"Having fun guys?" Buffy said grinning.  
"Oh hey Buff." Spike said grinning back.  
"Mommy!" The twins giggled in unison, and ran to hug their mom.  
"Hey kids, were you two having fun." Buffy asked, crouching down and hugging them back.  
"Yes, Aunt Dawn says she and Aunt Willow will take us to the park later." Tabitha said smiling.  
"Oh really?" Buffy said, looking at Dawn and lifting an eyebrow.  
"Well they wanted to go, and we can get them ice cream. If that's okay?" Dawn said.  
"Oh come on, you two don't want ice cream do yah?" Spike asked trying not to smile, "I mean wouldn't you rather eat some delicious...spinach?"  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" the kids said giggling.  
"Yes, you two can take them. Is Willow coming over? I did need to talk to her." Buffy said.  
"Yeah she'll be here soon actually." Dawn said, taking Tabitha in her lap.  
  
***  
  
"Okay bye guys. Willow, watch them closely okay." Buffy said hugging JD and Tabby as Willow and Dawn set them in their car seats.  
"You got it Mommy." Willow said smiling.  
Spike and Buffy stood in the doorway watching the car drive away.  
"Bet you never imagined this life way back when you first moved here did yah?" Spike asked putting his arm around Buffy's waste.  
"Nope. But then again you were trying to kill me back then, now you just try to get in my pants." Buffy said grinning.  
"That's not true. Well okay it's a little true." Spike said kissing her forehead.  
"So what now?" Buffy asked. "We have the whole house to ourself..." She said grinning.  
"Hmm I think I'll take a nap." Spike said.  
"Take a nap?" Buffy asked.  
"Unless you had something else in mind?" Spike asked lifting an eyebrow teasingly.  
"Oh come in here you big jerk." Buffy said pulling him into the house and kissing him passionately.  
  
***  
  
"How's that ice cream?" Dawn asked Tabby.  
"Mmm good. I want to read you my poem now." Tabby said wiping the ice cream off of her chin with her shirt.  
"Okay did you write it yourself?" Willow asked.  
"Yup, it's called Mommy and Daddy." Tabby said standing up and pulling the paper out of her pocket. "Ah hem...  
  
Mommy and Daddy, by Tabitha Summers,  
  
I have a mommy and a daddy,  
I love them,  
And they love me,  
And they feed me,  
And they read me stories,  
And they play with me,  
And JD and I are their twins.  
  
"Um...that was really good Tabby." Willow said.  
"Okay I want to go play now, come on JD." Tabby said grabbing his hand and running to the play ground.  
Willow and Dawn looked at each other and busted up laughing.  
"Remind you of anyone?" Dawn asked through her laughter.  
"Hmm I wonder...maybe her father. Just hope she doesn't pick up the same nickname. I can see it now 'Tabitha the Bloody Bad Poet.'" She said. Willow and Dawn busted up laughing again.  
"I hope she gives up writing poems. She's only five, but if she keeps it up she will be just like William the Bloody." Dawn said trying not to laugh anymore.  
"Yeah really, she is just like her father." Willow said. They looked over at her and laughed some more.  
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Note: Coming next... a little more about the kids. Learn more about JD and where he gets his name from. Meet the broodier side of Angie, and see how all of the kids are a lot like their parents. 


	5. JD

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long. I just had  
  
prom so I've been busy. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy, and R & R. Thanks!  
  
Buffy and Spike sat in the living room with Dawn, who  
  
wanted desperately to tell her sister about Tabby's  
  
poem. She knew she'd only piss Spike off, but it'd be  
  
hilarious anyway.  
  
"So Buff, Tabitha told us something interesting  
  
today." Dawn said smiling.  
  
Suddenly Dawn got a sharp elbow in her ribs from  
  
Willow, who was giving her a very stern look.   
  
"What?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Um…she just told me she um saw you and Spike playing  
  
in your bed once." Dawn blurted quickly.  
  
Buffy's face went bright red, and Spike had a look of  
  
shock on his face too. Dawn's face was almost as red  
  
as Buffy's, as she had not meant to say that.   
  
"Mommy, Tabitha hit me!" JD yelled as he ran into the  
  
room.  
  
"So what!" Tabitha yelled back at him. "You are such  
  
a baby. I mean grow up!"   
  
"Tabitha, that's not very nice." Buffy said pulling  
  
JD into her lap.  
  
"Well we were just playing Slayers and Vampires. I  
  
love that game because I always win. Slayers are  
  
better anyway." Tabitha said kicking her chubby leg  
  
into the air.  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice." Spike said making a sad  
  
face.  
  
"Oh Daddy, not you! You are the best Daddy Vampy in  
  
the world!" She said throwing her arms around her  
  
father's neck.  
  
"What's that?" JD asked pointing at a bottle on the  
  
shelf.  
  
"The bottle?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes." JD said getting up to look at it. "What's it  
  
say just there?" He asked pointing at the label.  
  
"It says Jack Daniels." Dawn said.  
  
"But it's alcohol, and it's very bad for you okay."  
  
Willow added.  
  
"Like my name?" JD asked.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah like his name!" Tabitha said giggling.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Dawn asked looking  
  
puzzled by the five-year-olds amusement.  
  
"Jack Daniels…JD. It's like my name!" JD said dancing  
  
around the room with his hands in the air. "Jack  
  
Daniels! Jack Daniels!"  
  
"JD, stop that this instant." Spike said quickly.  
  
"Is it beer?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Kind of." Dawn said.   
  
"Jack Daniels! Jack Daniels" JD continued to chant.  
  
"Oh I know about beer. Beer bad!" Tabby said.  
  
This only caused Buffy and Willow to crack up  
  
laughing.  
  
"Okay guys, let's stop this whole conversation. JD  
  
stop doing that now please." Spike said picking JD up.  
  
"Whatever. But I know you drink that stuff." JD said  
  
angrily.  
  
"I don't, not anymore. It is bad for you JD." Spike  
  
said kissing his son on the forehead. "Come on its  
  
time for bed anyway."  
  
Buffy stood up and took JD from Spike, as Spike  
  
picked up Tabitha.  
  
"Daddy will you tell us a story again tonight?"  
  
Tabitha asked.  
  
"Of course Princess. Which one?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hmm, well maybe the one about when you had to sing  
  
songs! I love that story. Or when you didn't know  
  
anything, and Mommy was Joan. That's a funny one too."  
  
Tabitha said.   
  
"Yeah those two are funny." JD added in.  
  
"Or the one where the house fell down!" Tabitha said  
  
excitedly.  
  
"What??" Buffy whirled around. "You didn't!"   
  
"No, I didn't tell them the whole story." Spike said  
  
trying not to grin a the thought of that night.  
  
"Yeah you did! It was the first time you and mommy  
  
knew you loved each other right?" Tabitha said  
  
smiling.  
  
"Um yeah I guess." Spike said, grinning now.   
  
After the kids were in bed, Buffy and Spike said good  
  
night to Dawn and Willow, and went to their room.  
  
"I can't believe you told them that story!" Buffy  
  
said laying on her stomach with her head resting on  
  
Spike's chest.  
  
"Well I didn't tell them everything." Spike said  
  
sliding his hand through her hair. "Just the parts  
  
they could understand."  
  
"Uh huh, still. That is a terrible story." Buffy  
  
said.  
  
"I didn't find it all that terrible." Spike said  
  
grinning.   
  
"I'll bet you didn't." She replied grinning up at  
  
him.  
  
"You didn't either. The fact that we can bring a  
  
house down around us, is pretty damn cool eh?" Spike  
  
said.  
  
"Oh stop." Buffy said hitting his chest.  
  
"Oww." Spike said grabbing where she hit.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Buffy said, concerned now.  
  
"Ha ha, like that would hurt me." Spike said pushing  
  
Buffy back and kissing her.  
  
"Hey you liar!" Buffy said kissing him back. "Ugh I  
  
hate you sometimes."  
  
"Do you?" He said kissing her neck.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Sure you do." He smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled up at him. 


	6. The Tantrum

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them  
  
coming! Enjoy!  
  
Angel sighed as he dropped the papers on his desk. He  
  
had promised to take Angie out for ice cream, but that  
  
was not going to happen now. Sometimes he really hated  
  
being human. Having a real job and not fighting evil  
  
was so boring. Now his boss gave him even more to do  
  
than he already had. Desk jobs really suck, he  
  
thought. He did not even want to think of his  
  
daughter's reaction to not getting ice cream. With a  
  
deep breath, he loaded the piles of paperwork into his  
  
briefcase and left for his car.   
  
***  
  
"Mommy? Will Dada be home soon?" Angie asked with her  
  
hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes baby, he was just leaving." Buffy said smiling  
  
at her daughter.   
  
"Yahoo! Ice cream for Angie! Yipee!" The little girl  
  
yelped as she flailed her arms around in circle.  
  
"Okay, but after you eat dinner okay Angie. And I  
  
mean all your dinner." Buffy said, trying to sound  
  
stern.  
  
"Yes Mommy. Auntie Willow and Auntie Dawn coming?"  
  
Angie asked.  
  
"Yeah they are sweetie, for dinner. And guess who  
  
else is coming. Your favorite!" Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"Uncle Xander?" Angie asked squeezing her chubby  
  
fists together excitedly.  
  
"Yup." Buffy said grinning at the little girl.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Angie said giggling.   
  
"All our friends will be here babe. Grandpa Giles  
  
will be here too." Buffy said, noticing how Angie  
  
looked so much like Angel.  
  
"Wow, party momma, we have party?" Angie asked.  
  
"Angie's berfday?"   
  
"No silly, your birthday was two weeks ago,  
  
remember." Buffy said.  
  
"Angie is silly. Yes Mommy?" Angie said grinning for  
  
ear to ear.  
  
"Come here goofball." Buffy said scooping up the  
  
two-year-old and swinging her into the air.  
  
"Hey my girls." Angel said, walking into the house  
  
and setting his briefcase down.  
  
Angie ran full-force at her dad and collided into his  
  
legs.  
  
"Daddy! Angie miss Daddy!" she said as he picked her  
  
up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"How was work?" Buffy said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Okay." Angel lied. He didn't want Buffy to worry  
  
that he was insanely bored at work.  
  
"How was your day Princess?" Angel asked Angie, as  
  
they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I got candy. Yum yum yummy." Angie said squirming to  
  
get down.  
  
"Well honey, I have some bad news okay." Angel said  
  
to Angie.  
  
"What dada?" Angie asked.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do tonight so we will have  
  
to get ice cream tomorrow okay." Angel said.   
  
Angie's face turned from smile to a look of horror.  
  
Anyone would have thought she had just been slapped.  
  
She didn't even say anything, she just began to pout  
  
and turned to stomp all the way upstairs. Once in her  
  
room, Buffy and Angel could hear their two-year-old  
  
daughter throwing things.  
  
"She has a temper just like yours." Angel said,  
  
trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, I am not…well I don't always do that, and  
  
certainly not when I was two!" Buffy said, "Besides  
  
she'll be all broody the rest of the night, and she  
  
certainly does not get that from me."  
  
"Well I guess she's really our daughter then isn't  
  
she." Angel said putting his arm around Buffy.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Buffy agreed as she slid her arm behind  
  
his back.  
  
"Well we better go and talk to her." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, before she breaks a chair again." Buffy said  
  
realizing how weird it was that a two-year old could  
  
so destructive.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
TBC... 


	7. THe Unexpected Guest

Author's Note: Okay here's where the story gets going...it may seem slightly confusing, but hopefully it will be good too! ENJOY! Please R & R.  
  
Chapter Summary: This is now technically "8th season" of BTVS. What if all the kids showed up in Rome with Buffy? Only in this reality Buffy doesn't know them. *Recap: Angel is in LA (Season 5 ATS), Parker is 'who knows where', Riley is married somewhere, and Spike is "dead" to Buffy, but really in LA (Season 5 ATS).  
  
Buffy sat in her house thinking back over that week. Life was anything but hectic now. She no longer had to slay, Willow, Xander and her could hang out whenever they wanted, and Dawn could live a normal, well semi-normal life. Life was, for once, good.  
Rome was very different to the small town of Sunnydale where she had spent the last seven years of her life, but it was nice. For once she didn't have a boyfriend, or anything to be tied down to. With the exception of her job as a waitress. And a waitress in Rome makes a lot more money than working at The Double Meat Palace. Just the thought of that made Buffy shudder.  
"Hey Buff, how's it going?" Dawn asked as she walked in the room and plopped down on the bed.  
"Good. Do you like it here Dawnie?" Buffy asked.  
"In this house?" Dawn answered with a confused look on her face.  
"No silly, in Rome? Do you like living in Rome?" Buffy asked.  
"Well duh. Okay one, you'd know if I didn't like it here, and two, hello! No vampires, no demons, no 'Apocalypse Now'. Much safer than Sunnydale, I'd say. Yeah I do like it Buff, why?" Dawn asked concerned now.  
  
"It is better isn't it?" Buffy said smiling at her sister.  
"What's better?" Xander asked.  
"Rome." Dawn answered.  
"Yeah a lot less dangerous eh?" Xander said laughing and taking a seat in a chair.  
"What is?" Willow asked.  
"Geez you guys are nosy." Buffy said smiling.  
"That's what were here for!" Xander grinned.  
"Uh huh, and what's safer?" Willow asked sitting opposite Buffy.  
"Rome." Dawn said again.  
"Yeah no weird things ever happen in Rome. Kinda nice act..." Willow was cut off by a boom followed by a cloud of smoke.  
"What the?" Dawn asked jumping besides Buffy.  
"Mommy?" A small voice called out.  
  
***  
  
"Whose there?" Xander asked, standing in front of Willow as if to protect her.  
The cloud started to clear and there stood a little girl with dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She looked about two-years-old.  
"Hi there." Dawn said standing up and moving closer to the girl.  
"Who you?" the girl asked cautiously. "Who this mommy?"  
"Mommy?" Buffy Willow asked.  
"Whose your mommy little girl?" Dawn asked.  
"Mama, Buffy. Buffy the Vampy Slay Slay." She replied with a smile that showed she was proud of her mother.  
A shocked look was on all of their faces as the little girl sat cross- legged on the carpet.  
"Are you still mad Mommy?" She asked as her eyes got big and teary. "Sowwy mama."  
"Um it's okay." Buffy said timidly.  
"What's your name?" Xander asked.  
"You silly Uncy." She said giggling.  
"Well I don't know your name." Dawn tried.  
"Angie. Angela Summers." She said, mispronouncing her full name slightly.  
"Angie, that's a nice name. I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers." Dawn replied.  
Angie's little head shot up. "You have Angie's second name too." Angie said smiling.  
"Yes, I am Buffy's sister, so I guess I am your Aunt." Dawn said sitting down near Angie.  
"Like Willow." Angie said. "Auntie Willow."  
"Um yes, yes that's me." Willow said playing along. She shot a confused look at Buffy and Xander, but they looked as lost as she did.  
"Dawnie will you watch Angie for a second." Buffy said.  
"Sure." Dawn replied. "You stay with me a sec Angie. I'll take good care of you."  
  
The other three left the room quickly.  
"What in the world is going on here?" Buffy asked. "Do you remember me having a kid? It's usually something a mother remembers."  
"You'd think." Xander said wrinkling his nose. "Whew bad mental image."  
"Xander please. There is a little girl in there who thinks I am her mother. But it's not me." Buffy said.  
"Maybe this is one of those funky future things. Like she's the kid you're supposed to have in the future." Willow said.  
"That's freaky." Xander said.  
"I say we call Giles. He'll know what to do." Buffy said. She grabbed the phone and thanked God Giles was visiting that week with Andrew.  
"Hello?" A voice picked up.  
"Andrew? Hey its Buffy is Giles there? It's urgent."  
"Um yeah hold on."  
"Hello?" Giles voice rang over the line.  
"Giles there's a problem here." Buffy went on to explain the story.  
"Oh I see." Giles replied.  
"Well? What is it then? I mean what is she?" Buffy asked.  
"Well it's hard to say really, but since she knows you, Willow and Xander; hmm. I'd say maybe she's from an alternate universe." Giles said solemnly.  
"What? Giles that's ridicu...well no it makes sense actually." Buffy said.  
"Maybe somewhere else you have a child named Angie, and she has been sent here to you now for some unknown reason." Giles said.  
"Oh. Can you come over?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes I'll be right over." Giles said as he hung up.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my gosh Buffy! Um Angie has something to ask you." Dawn said, obviously trying not to crack up.  
"What?" Buffy asked Dawn.  
"Mommy?" Angie asked.  
"Yeah honey." Buffy said awkwardly.  
"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked.  
"Daddy? Um I um don't really know." Buffy said.  
"Angie, your mom is acting silly huh. She wants to play the forgetting game, so why don't you remind her who your daddy is okay." Dawn said now desperately holding back laughter.  
"Okay. My daddy Angel. He was a Vampy, but a good Vampy, but now he's a man again. Yup yup, daddy is man." Angie said giggling.  
The look on Buffy's face changed to a look of horror.  
"Angel...Angel is your daddy. Are we...are we married." Buffy asked.  
"Duh." The two-year-old blurted out, then giggled, "Your very silly mama. You and daddy are in lovely. And that's how you made me. Yup yup, in lovely." She said giggling more. Now Dawn was laughing too. And Xander and Willow were holding their laughter back too.  
"Hey guys." Giles said as he too walked in.  
"Grandpa Giles!" Angie said hugging Giles' leg.  
"Oh hi there...Angie." Giles said, picking up the toddler.  
"Well we have to make another, um less comforting call I'm afraid." Buffy said, turning white and heading out the door.  
"What was that about?" Giles asked, playing along with Angie's game.  
"She has to call the babies father." Xander said laughing hysterically now.  
"Yeah she has to call Angel!" Dawn joined in.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Next up...Buffy gets a few more unexpected "guests." Enjoy! 


	8. Hey Mom

Buffy was not at all happy to discover who the father of her baby was. Moreover, seeing just how amused her best buds were at this made her even more frustrated. Just the fact that she had a child frustrated her enough, let alone that she was Angel's too. The whole idea of other dimensions frustrated her. Things were supposed to be normal now, in Rome. Why was this happening now?  
  
"Buffy don't worry; we'll sort this out." Giles said sitting at the kitchen table with her.  
  
"Giles, I spent all this time trying to get over Angel, and now I've come to find that I have a kid with him in some other dimension! I can't just be calm about this. The last thing I need right now is to see or even talk to Angel!" Buffy said.  
  
"I don't think you should call him. We'll figure a way to get Angie back to her dimension, and Angel never needs to know." Giles said calmly. Suddenly there was another poof of smoke and a bang as Buffy and Giles were knocked backwards to the ground.  
  
"Oh God! What now?" Buffy groaned.  
  
"What the heck?" A voice asked.  
  
The cloud cleared away quickly again revealing a young boy. Buffy and Giles had never seen such a young boy look this…weird. He looked about 12-years-old with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Only he was wearing baggy shorts, a New York shirt with a huge dollar sign necklace. This kid was the wackiest thing Buffy had ever seen.   
  
"Oh hey mom. Where the hell are we?" He asked, "I don't remember what I was even doing."  
  
"Um…" Buffy couldn't even say anything.  
  
"Oh hey G-man. Hey, is this your new pad or something? It's pretty nice." He said then he saw the very shocked looks from Buffy and Giles, "Hey what is going on here?"   
  
"How old are you?" Giles asked nervously.  
  
"Huh? What the hell are you asking that for? You know I'm 12!" He said.  
  
"Hey watch your language." Buffy said shocking herself.  
  
"Okay well I think you're old enough to know the truth here." Giles began, "Buffy is not your mother. Well she is, but not this Buffy. You are in a different dimension. The Buffy that is your mother is in a different dimension somewhere."   
  
"Oh well that explains a lot!" He said relieved.  
  
"This doen't shock you at all?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Duh, you, I mean my mom is a Slayer, I am used to this stuff." He replied.  
  
"So what's your name?" Giles asked.  
  
"Danny Summers, but I go by 'D-Dawg'." Danny said.  
  
"Well if you don't mind we'll just call you Danny. I am certainly not calling you that." Buffy said.  
  
"Dang, for not being my mother, you are a lot like her." Danny said grinning.  
  
"Well she is still the same Buffy." Giles said. "Anyway we haven't told your sister about this yet, she's too young to understand."   
  
"Sister? I don't have a sister." Danny said.  
  
"What? What about Angie?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know an Angie. Well except for this girlfriend I had, ah that's besides the point." Danny said.  
  
"Wait a minute so your dad isn't Angel then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel? Nope, I wish he were. Angel was much nicer to my mom than my asshole dad was!" Danny said.  
  
"Oh God is your dad Spike?" Buffy asked looking worried.  
  
"Spike? Why would you get with that freak? He doesn't have a soul like Angel does! He's your enemy. I mean my mom's enemy. My dad was, I repeat was Parker." Danny said.  
  
"Parker! Oh God, his dad is Parker!" Buffy said turning pale again.  
  
"Told you he was an ass." Danny said.  
  
"Daniel Summers!" Buffy said surprising herself again.   
  
Danny lifted an eyebrow. "You are most definitely my mother." He said grinning again.  
  
"You know you're alright kiddo." Buffy said smiling.   
  
"Who's this?" Xander asked walking in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh this is Danny. He's my um son." Buffy said grinning.  
  
"Oh." Xander and Willow said at the same time.  
  
"You and Angel just keep popping them out eh?" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander! No, we do not. And his father is not Angel. It's Parker." Buffy said looking down.  
  
"Oh." Willow and Xander said again in unison.  
  
***  
  
"Okay so Danny, meet Angie, she's my daughter, and her father is Angel. This is Dawn, my sister; and you know Giles, Willow and Xander." Buffy said, "And this is Danny guys. He's um he's a friend." She said not wanting to confuse Angie.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm Danny, but I like to go by D-Dawg." He said, then he caught sight of Dawn, and his face turned crimson.   
  
"Hey Danny." Dawn said smiling at him.  
  
"Hi." Danny said grinning goofily.   
  
"Hiya Dawgy!" Angie said in her kiddie voice.   
  
"Okay Dawnie will you and Danny please watch Angie while we figure out a plan for you-know-what." Buffy said. "And A-N-G-I-E can't know what's going on okay?"  
  
"You got it sis." Dawn said turning her attention back to the two-year-old and Danny.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Giles, why are these freaky kids coming to me from all over?" Buffy asked in whiny voice.  
  
"I don not know Buffy. This is nothing I have ever experienced before. Inter-dimension travel is a confusing thing." Giles said.  
  
"Well I just hope I only have the two kids." Buffy said.  
  
Poof! Bang!  
  
"I guess I spoke too soon." Buffy said.  
  
TBC…  
  
Author's Note: How is Buffy going to react to the other kids? I'll update as soon as possible...please R&R. :) 


	9. Planning

"What now?" Buffy asked. "I swear I better not have any more kids." She muttered under her breath.  
"Hey mommy," The little girl in front of her said smiling. "Oh mommy you cut your hair...and got new clothes. Hey where are we?"  
Oh brother, Buffy thought to herself. There is no need to ask who this one's father is. She is the spitting image of Riley Finn.  
"Hey what's your name?" Giles asked.  
"Huh? Uncle Giles, you know my name. April, duh! You are not that old are you? What is going on here? All your hair is different, and where's my daddy?" She said looking at everyone as if they were aliens.  
"Honey, I am not really your mother. Well I am, but not me. You are in a different dimension." Buffy said.  
"Oh okay, well send me back, I like my world better. I just got paid to kiss a fifth grader." She said precociously.  
"Why don't they seem to be bothered by the fact that they switched dimensions?" Giles asked.  
"Buffy is their mother." Xander said sarcastically.  
"You did what?" Buffy asked with her hands on her hips.  
"Wow, for not being my mother you sure act like her!" April said grinning.  
"Oh God why do I have such psycho kids?" Buffy asked Willow quietly so that April couldn't hear. "Okay honey why don't I take you in to meet the other two kids I have from other dimensions. You can't tell the littlest one what is happening though."  
"Sure thing momma," The 10-year-old said following Buffy into the next room.  
  
POOF! BANG!  
  
"Dang that girl needs to take the pill!" Xander said.  
"Xander!" Giles said, "That is unnecessary."  
"Hello Giles, Willow, Xander, hey where are we?" The little girl asked as she suddenly realized she was no longer at her house.  
"Um were on a vacation." Willow said, kneeling down by the twins.  
"Hey guys lets play the forgetting game!" Xander said kneeling down by Willow.  
"What's that?" the boy asked.  
"Well Giles is pretending he can't remember anything, not even your names, or how old you are. You have to help him remember." Willow said winking at Xander.  
"Yes I seem to have forgotten everything." Giles said grinning.  
"I like this game!" the girl giggled.  
"I am JD Summers and I'm five. And my name's like the Jack Daniels. That's like beer or something. Yum!" JD said.  
"Stop that JD, you know that beer is bad, so shut up!" she said. "Anyway, I am Tabitha Joyce Summers, and I am also five years old. And I know that beer is bad. And I am a mini vampire slayer!" She said proudly puffing out her little chest.  
"Good job guys. You rock at this game!" Xander said grinning at Giles.  
"What's going on in here?" Buffy asked as she walked in.  
"Oh we were just telling JD and Tabitha about the vacation we are on." Giles said.  
"Oh right okay." She said smiling, and then her expression changed. She could only guess whose twins these were. Tabitha had long, straight blonde hair; and JD's was blonde and slicked back across his head. Spike!  
"Hey guys, are you excited about the vacation?" Buffy asked trying not to think about the day Spike died.  
"Yeah! Fun fun!" Tabitha giggled. "But momma, where's daddy?"  
"Um, well he had to um work. He had to work so he couldn't come with us." Buffy said.  
"Oh poop." JD said, "I miss dada."  
"Don't worry Hun, he'll be back soon." Buffy said trying not to show the tears that had now filled her eyes.  
"Hey Auntie Dawn!" Tabitha called out excitedly as Dawn entered the room.  
"Hey there!" Dawn said giving Buffy a lift of the eyebrow at the number of kids she now had. "Want to come and meet the others?"  
"The others?" Tabitha questioned.  
"Yeah they're our new friends." Dawn said, taking their hands.  
"Cool!"

"Okay would you all like to go around and say your name and you age." Dawn said sitting the twins in the circle the other kids had made.  
"Yeah yeah! Gamey gamey!" Little Angie giggled.  
"I'm Danny Summers, but you can call me D-Dawg if you want to, and I'm 12." Danny said.  
"Doggy Doggy!" Angie said smiling. "My name Angie and Angie is 2!"  
"I'm April Finn and I'm 10." She said smiling at Angie.  
"And I'm Tabitha Summers." Tabby said.  
"I'm JD Summers. We're both 5." JD said pointing at his sister.  
"Good okay guys are you hungry?" Dawn asked, "I'll make you all dinner while you get to know each other." She said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"What is going on here?" Tabitha, who was very intelligent for her age, asked.  
"Yeah I agree, something weird is going on. How can all our last names be the same?" JD asked.  
"Well..." Danny started to say.  
"We're not supposed to tell them Danny." April said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"They can know, it involves them too." Danny said.  
"Okay, guys none of us are in our real homes. Buffy is all of our mothers, but a Buffy in another world. Actually four different worlds." April tried to explain.  
"Well that's good to know." Tabitha said.  
"This doesn't surprise you?" Danny asked.  
"Nope, I mean Buffy is my mother too, we go through this weird stuff all the time." Tabby said.  
"Geez you're pretty smart for a five-year-old." Danny said.  
"Thanks." Tabitha said blushing slightly.  
"So do we all have the same dad, because that means we are all brothers and sisters!" April said.  
"Well our dad is Spike." JD said. "He's a vampire, but he has a soul."  
"Spike! My mom, I mean Buffy got togther with Spike!" April said, "And he has a soul! Weird!"  
"Hey he's nice now okay." Tabitha said.  
"Well my dad is Riley Finn." April said.  
"And mine is a...well he's a jerk! His name is Parker, and he does not live with us." Danny said.  
"And who'd your daddy Angie?" April asked.  
"My dada is Angel. He a vampy too, but a nice vampy." Angie said smiling. "I want my daddy."  
"It's okay Angie, don't be sad. Come here." April said pulling Angie onto her lap and hugging her.  
"Well what are we going to do?" Danny asked.  
"Since adults can't sort things out, we'll have to find a way home on our own." Tabitha said.  
"Yeah we can do it easy!" JD agreed.   
  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Willow asked, after Buffy left to help Dawn in the kitchen.  
"Well I'm not sure. I really don't know enough about Inter- dimensional travel to send little kids through portals. We would need a lot more sources than we have. The only idea I can think of is not going to be a popular one with Buffy." Giles said.  
"What's that? Make her keep the kids?" Xander said sarcastically.  
"Xander this is serious." Willow said sternly.  
"Okay, okay, then what?" Xander asked.  
"Well first we'd have to contact Angel..." Giles began.  
"I can see how Buffy may not like this plan too much." Xander said.  
"Anyway," Giles began again giving Xander a stern look, "We all now how evil Wolfram and Hart is, but with Angel running it we can only hope he is trying to turn it around. They have more resources than we could ever imagine. More books, more texts; anything can be found in their databases merely by asking. Wesley has informed me of this, so I'm sure they will know what to do. We may even have to bring Riley in on this. We could use his intelligence, but of course not Parker."  
"Oh boy. Buffy is not going to like this plan, but I can see that it's the only way to go." Willow said.  
"Yeah who's going to tell Buffy?" Xander asked.  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked walking in the room. 

TBC...


	10. Surprise Surprise

"Buffy." Xander exclaimed.  
"Tell me what guys?" Buffy asked again.  
"We have a plan Buffy. You will not like the plan, but it's all we can do to help these children get home." Giles said calmly.  
"What is it Giles?" Buffy said cautiously.  
"Well as Angie is Angel's daughter..."Giles began.  
"No! No, we are not bringing him into this!" Buffy said hotly.  
"Buffy you have to realize that this needs to happen. Listen to Giles' plan; it's the only way to send the kids back safely." Willow said.  
"Buffy listen, Angel has a lot of resources now with Wolfram and Hart. We know its an evil law firm, but its also Angel. We know that he's not evil, and we can trust him. We need them, and we may need Riley too." Giles explained.  
"You honestly think, Angel, Riley and an evil law firm will help these kids, my kids?!?" Buffy asked angrily.  
"Look Buffy, Giles; I hate to say, is right about this. We can't do this without Angel." Xander said, looking shocked at what he had just honestly admitted.  
"Well if you really think it's the only way Giles. I do not trust Angel or Wolfram and Hart, but I do trust you judgment." Buffy said calming down slightly.  
"So who's gonna make this call?" Xander asked.  
"I will." Buffy said.  
"You will?" Giles asked surprised.  
"I'm on it." Buffy said entering her room and picking up the phone with a shaky hand. It had been all too long since she's actually spoken to Angel.

* * *

"Angel? It's, it's Buffy."  
"Hi Buffy, what is it?" Angel asked sounding annoyed by the mere sound of Buffy's voice.  
"We have a problem here." Buffy said slowly.  
"Do you? Or are you just calling to bug me about joining Wolfram and Hart, again?" Angel said angrily.  
"Look Angel, this is serious. Can't we have one conversation without fighting for once?" Buffy said her temper raising also. "We have a child Angel!"  
"What? But we haven't...I mean not since... how?" Angel said utterly confused.  
"She's our daughter. It seems in another dimension you got your humanity and we got married and had Angie. It's not just you either. I have a child with Parker, Riley and, and Spike too." She explained, "And they all ended up here somehow. We have to get them back to their dimensions Angel. She's only two, and the others are still kids also."  
"Oh. That's, yeah that's pretty serious." Angel said, "So Wesley knows a lot about Inter-dimensional travel; well we all do. If I send a plane to Rome, can you all come back here? Wes will need his resources to really make this safe." Angel said calmly.  
"Yeah. Yeah that sounds okay. How quickly can you get the plane here?" Buffy asked.  
"Give it four hours." Angel said, "Okay?"  
"Okay, bye." Buffy said quickly hanging up the phone.  
  


* * *

"So how can we get back to our homes?" Danny asked.  
"Fly fly! Angie want to fly!" Angie said jumping off of Angel's lap and flapping her arms around the room.  
"Well it's a little harder than that sweetie." April said grinning at Angie, who she had taken a liking to.  
"Yeah we are going to need some serious magic or something." Danny said grinning.  
"Yeah, well Willow could do it!" Tabitha said.  
"Yes, but we want to do this without them." April said looking thoughtful.  
"I wish our daddies were here. They'd know what to do. Daddies always know what to do." JD said smiling.  
  


* * *

"Buffy! Buffy is coming here!" Spike said jumping up.  
"Yes Spike, Buffy is coming here. What's the big deal?" Angel said trying not to show the other that it was a fairly big deal.  
"Bloody hell. Don't you realize she had no idea that I am alive Captain Forehead?" Spike bellowed.  
"Yeah that is a big deal I supposed." Fred said.  
"Yeah it bloody well is." Spike said sitting down again and putting hi head in his hands.  
"There's more." Angel said.  
"More! What else could possibly be added to this?" Spike said.  
"Buffy has been visited by some kids from other dimensions. Her kids. Our kids. Well Spike's and mine. There are four kids in all. One's mine, one's Parkers, Riley's and the other two are yours Spike." Angel said.  
"Good Lord." Wesley said.  
"Oh boy, that's not good." Fred said leaning closer to Wesley.  
"Are you bloody serious?" Spike said, looking paler than usual.  
"Yes. They are coming here so that we, Wesley and Fred mainly, can help safely send the kids back to their dimensions." Angel said.  
"I have kids with Buffy." Spike mumbled, still in shock from the news.  
"Dang Dawg, this is some freaky stuff right here." Gunn said.  
"Are you going to be okay seeing Buffy Angelcakes?" Lorne asked.  
"Hello, what about me? I am the one she thinks is dead. She and Angel were over a long time ago!" Spike said.  
"Well...for once I have to agree with Spike. It's not Buffy I'm worried about right now." Angel said as his minded drifted to Cordelia in her coma.  
"Ah right." Wesley said, realizing what it was Angel's mind was on.  
"Well we can sure help them out, right Wes?" Fred said.  
"Yes, yes of course we should start figuring that out now." Wes said.  
"Okay see ya'll later." Fred said taking Wesley's hand and heading to the lab.  
  


* * *

"So were going to LA then?" Dawn asked, as they all stood in the doorway watching the kids.  
"You're not." Buffy said.  
"What? Come on Buffy! I am the one who has been watching them. I know them best already." Dawn whined.  
"I think she should come Buffy." Giles said, "We'll need someone to watch the kids while we are planning."  
"Well okay, you can be designated babysitter Dawnie." Buffy said giving in.  
"Yes! I'll go pack." Dawn said turning to head upstairs.  
"Okay, but this is not a vacation, pack light!" Buffy called back to her.  
"Well should Xander and I stay then?" Willow asked.  
"That'd be best guys. We need someone to stay and hold up the fort here." Buffy said, "And someone needs to tell Andrew where we are when he gets back."  
"Okay, we'll hang here then." Xander said smiling.  
"Right, well Buffy we need to get ready." Giles said as they headed upstairs after Dawn.  
"You two watch the kids. Willow watch Xander too." Buffy said grinning.  
"Hey!" Xander said.  
"Hey guys, whatcha playing?" Xander asked.  
"Nothing. We're just talking." Danny said with a slightly guilty look on his face.  
"We make plan! Angie go home to real momma!" Angie blurted out.  
"Hey, you're not supposed to know..." Xander began.  
"Danny and April, did you tell the little ones?" Willow asked.  
"I did." Danny admitted, "But they sort of guessed first though."  
"Uh huh. Well since you all know I might as well tell you where you're going." Willow said,"Buffy, Dawn and Giles are taking you to where Angel is. He is going to help send you back to your homes."  
"Daddy! Angie daddy?" Angie asked excitedly.  
"Sort of." Willow said.  
"How will we get there?" April asked.  
"On an airplane." Xander said.  
"Fly! Fly Angie like to fly!" She said pretending to be an airplane again.  
"Okay guys we're ready." Buffy said entering the room.  
"Well they all know now." Xander said, "So we told them where they are going."  
"Oh boy, okay well I suppose that won't hurt them to know." Giles said.  
"Okay kiddos time to get on an airplane." Xander said picking JD up in his arms.  
Buffy picked up Tabitha, Dawn grabbed Angie, and they all headed to the airport.  
"Okay bye guys." Willow said.  
"Bye auntie Willow." The kids called out. "Bye uncle Xander."  
"Bye guys." Willow and Xander called back in unison as they got on the plan.  
"I'll really miss those little tykes." Xander said.  
"Me too." Willow agreed.  
"Willow? Xander?" A voice called out.  
Willow and Xander turned to see Andrew standing behind them with his cases.  
"Andrew? Did your flight just get in?" Willow asked.  
"Yeah did you come to welcome me home? How sweet of you." He said hugging them both.  
"Um not exactly." Willow said.  
Willow and Xander explained the story to Andrew as they took a taxi back to the house.  
"So they are going to LA?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah. Buffy, Giles, Dawn and the kids." Xander said.  
"Oh boy." Andrew said sounding worried.  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked.  
"Well there's something Buffy doesn't know." Andrew said.  
"What? What Andrew? What didn't you tell her?" Willow said looking angry.  
"He made me swear I wouldn't tell. I had to keep my promise." Andrew said.  
"Andrew!" Xander said.  
"Spike is alive. Well not alive as such, but he's there. In LA. He's working with Angel!" Andrew blurted out.  
  
TBC... 


	11. Stress Stress Stress

Authors Note: Sorry for taking a while to update, I just had finals and my last day of high school so...well here's the next chapter, enjoy! Please continue to r&r. Thanks!!  
  
"Wow they must be rich!" Dawn said looking around the airplane.  
"Well as far as evil law firms go..." Buffy joked.  
"Buffy, do you think you should be saying that now?" Giles said nodding in the children's direction.  
"Right. So kids have you ever been on an airplane before?" Buffy asked.  
"Nope, I've only been on Sunnydale.." April said, "Buffy, do you know Riley?"  
"What? Yes. Yes, well I knew Riley." She replied, not sure where that had come from.  
"Oh, like you don't know him now? Or where he is?" April asked.  
"No I don't." Buffy replied. "Well does he have a girlfriend?" April asked curiously.  
"Um, well sort of." Buffy said nervously.  
"So he's married then?" April asked bluntly.  
"Yes. But April, in yout dimension he's your dad, and my, I mean that Buffy's husband. Don't worry okay." Buffy said.  
"Oh I'm not at all worried." April said turning back to play with Angie.  
"What about Parker? You do not talk to him right?" Danny asked.  
"No. I mean not at all. I haven't even seen him since, well since we were together." Buffy said.  
"That's good he's an a...he's a jerk." Danny said correcting himself.  
"What about our daddy? What about my Spikey?" Tabitha asked.  
This is what Buffy had been afraid of. How could she possibly tell these little 5-year-olds that in this dimension their daddy is dead. She could hardly bare the thought herself, and now they wanted to know, and she didn't want to lie, but she did not have the heart to tell them he was dead now. She couldn't even help but wonder if he would still die in that Sunnydale apocalypse in their dimension. She hoped not...  
"We're here." Dawn said trying to take the children's minds off of their own question.  
"Oh goody!" Tabitha said, "We can see Angel now."  
Buffy mouthed her sister a silent thank you as they got the kids and their cases of the plane.  
"That was an awesome flight!" Danny said as he walked down the steps.

"Fly! Fly! Angie like to fly!" Angie said aquirming in Buffy's arms.  
Right away Buffy noticed the black stretch limo with Wolfram and Hart written on the side of it. The door opened and Wesley stepped out. He slowly made his way over to them and took a case from Dawn.  
"Welcome to Los Angeles." He said as he took a look at all the kids.  
Dawn and Buffy quickly got the kids into the limo and fastened their seatbelts.  
"Wow, this is even cooler than the plane." Danny said.  
"Are you kids thirsty?" Wes asked them.  
"Yeah." Came the reply from all of them.  
Wesley got them all what they wantes to drink, and turned to the adults.  
"Hi Giles." Wesley said having finally taken notice of the other ex- watcher.  
"Hello Wesley. How's life treating you?" Giles asked a little coldly.  
"Good, good its been good." Welsey said. "So how did you all end up in Rome anyway? I thought you guys were all over the place now."  
"Well luckily Willow, Xander and I all came back at a convenient time." Giles said.  
"Yeah it was lucky, I wouldn't have known what to do with these little guys." Buffy said as she watched Dawn teaching the kids simon says, "So do you know what the plan is yet?"  
"Not yet, Fred and I are working on it, and we've both dealt with this stuff before, but we need to make sure the kids don't end up somewhere else."  
"Yeah, they need to get back safely." Buffy said.  
"We'll get them back, don't worry." Wesley said not wanting to stress Buffy out anymore. "Besides there may be a few other surprises waiting for you at Wolfram and Hart anyway."

* * *

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" Spike asked clutching his forehead in his hands, "Buffy, I've been alive this whole time..." "Oh Buffy I'm back again..." "Hey Buffy I'm back, sorry I must have forgotten to tell you." Spike mumbled to himself.  
"Don't worry Spike, she'll understand. If she really loves you she'll understand." Fred said trying to comfort the stressed out vamp.  
"Thanks Freddy, but she doesn't love me, and she may very well dust me when she find out that I am alive, well back again, and I didn't tell her." Spike said slumping into a chair.  
"Okay, Fred have you found anything yet?" Angel asked.  
"Not yet Angel, but i am working on it." She said looking back to her book.  
"Okay, keep looking they're almost here. Harmony!" He called out.  
"Yes boss." The blonde vamp said poking her head in the doorway.  
"Blood. Now, before the kids get here." Angel said sounding stressed.  
"O coming right up bossy." Harmony said leaving the room.  
"Okay, Lorne, Dawn is coming too and shes been watching these kids, so can you help with that?" Angel asked.  
"Oh okay. Babysitting duty it is I suppose." Lorne replied.  
"Lorne, you're the best with kids, you used to babysite C...nevermind. You will do the best job at it." Angel said.  
"You got it Angelcakes." Lorne said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay here we are." Wesley said as they pulled up to the Wolfram and Hart Los Angeles office building. "Welcome to Wolfram and Hart." 

Author's Note: Up next...Buffy sees someone she hasn't seen in a while, Angel's reaction to Buffy, Angel's reaction to his daughter...Please r&r...thanks!


	12. Spike

Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback. I always appreciate it. Please keep it coming. Enjoy this chapter...  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed." Buffy said looking around the huge entranceway to Wolfram and Hart. I mean for an evil law firm this is huge!"  
"Yes it is both huge, and evil, but we are working on the second one." Angel said.  
"Angel." Buffy said letting her guard down for a second.  
"Buffy." Angel replied without any emmotion. This had to be the first time he had seen Buffy and not wanted to kiss her. He only hoped she felt the same way.  
"Angel, this is your daughter, Angie Summers." Buffy said.  
Angie stepped forward and smiled at the man who looked like her daddy.  
"Hiya fake daddy." Angie said giggling as she chewed on her chubby finger.  
"Hey there kiddo." Angel said smiling and crouching down to her level. He held out his arms to hug her, as she slung her little arms around his neck he stood up.  
"You Angie's real dadda?" Angie asked.  
"Well kind of. I am the same, I just didn't know about you." He said. Buffy's heart jumped a little seeing this big, tough vampire acting so sweet towards the two-year-old.  
"And these are the others." Buffy said shaking the thoughts of Angel out of her mind. "This is Danny, April, Tabitha and JD."  
"Hey guys." Angel said, putting Angie back down again and patting her on the head.  
"Well hello Buffy, its great to finally meet you." Lorne said, "I am Lorne, I'll be helping Dawn take care of the kids."  
"Yeah Lorne is great with kids, and he and Fred already got a room ready to entertain them." Angel said smiling proudly.  
"Okay great." Buffy said, "Sounds like you guys will have fun here while mom works yeah?"  
"Okay." Danny said, "Come on guys."  
Buffy was glad that Danny and April had been trying to take care of the three younger kids. Angel was just as shocked that Buffy was being nice to the kids.  
Dawn and Lorne shook hands and took the kids down the hallway to the room they had made for them.

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!" Danny said as he and the other kids entered the room.  
They all looked around at the colorful room. It was painted all different colors. There was a desk and chair, games and more toys than anyone of the kids had ever seen at one time.  
"Wow, this is great. How did you guys do this?" Dawn asked looking around with big eyes.  
"Well we have the resources now. Its like a great kids playground huh?" Lorne said. "Wait this is the best part!"  
Lorne turned to the cd player on the wall, and turned on some music.  
"Music is the key to success you know?" Lorne said smiling, "So kiddos what are you waiting for? Get to it!" Lorne said excitedly.  
Dawn and Lorne stood back to watch the kids play.  
"Is she in here?" Spike asked as he walked into the room slowly.  
"Spike?!?" Dawn yelled.  
"Oh hey Little Bit." Spike said.  
"What the heck are you doing...alive?" Dawn said trying not to let the kids hear her.  
"Well honestly, not sure. I have been back for a while, but i couldn't tell Buffy and you guys until I knew why I was back. But now you two are here so..." Spike trailed off.  
Dawn ran at Spike and threw her arms around him  
"I wish you told us!" Dawn said squeezing his chest. "Buffy has been so...not herself since you well since you've been gone."  
"She has?" Spike said.  
"Yeah Spike, she really does miss you." Dawn said.  
"Really?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah she loves you." Dawn said.  
"Nah, she never has loved me Dawnie. She'll always love Captain Forehead." Spike said.  
"Well she never mentions him. They are not on good terms since he owns Wolfram and Hart. They can't even have a civilized conversation anymore! Every single time they have talked on the phone since you left they have been fighting." Dawn explained.  
"Oh." Spike said grinning slightly.  
"Daddy!" Tabitha said running full throttle towards Spike.  
"Hey there tiny bit." Spike said as the little girl threw her arms around his leg.  
"Daddy!" JD yelled as he too threw his arms around Spike's other leg.  
"Meet Tabitha and JD." Dawn said smiling down at the five-year-olds.  
"Hey guys." Spike said picking the kids up in his arms.  
"Hey you aren't really our daddy, but you are like him right?" Tabitha said.  
"Yeah! Of course I am." Spike said, immediately taking a liking to the kiddies.

* * *

"So have you figured out a way to send them back yet?" Buffy asked, as the two went to the lab where Fred was, and Giles and Wesley went to Wes's office.  
"Not yet." Angel said.  
"You haven't?" Buffy said sounding frustrated all of a sudden.  
"No Buffy these things take time you know." Angel snapped.  
"Well for a super huge evil place like this it shouldn't." She snapped back. "Well we don't have to help you. We could be like hmmm you and not." Angel said raising his voice.  
"Or you could, she's your daughter too!" Buffy yelled.  
"Well I could send you home." Angel said.  
"And why the hell would I go? You need me here too!" Buffy said.  
"And why would we need you? We don't need your slayer strength here Buffy. And thats pretty much all you have to offer so don't make everything about you. You're in my territory and you don't need to be such a bitch!" Angel yelled until he saw the hurt and tears forming in Buffy's eyes.  
"Look Buff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, lets just stop fighting for the next 24 hours so we can get this dealt with okay? Deal?" Angel said.  
"Deal." Buffy said looking into his eyes. She would have kissed him then if he hadn't have quickly looked away. That was new, Angel had never looked away from her before.

* * *

"Hey Freddy. Got anything yet?" Spike asked.  
"Nope, working on it though. Did you meet your kids then?" She said looking up from her book and grinning.  
"Yeah. They're great! Just like their old man." Spike said smiling proudly.  
"Oh great." Fred said laughing.  
"Hey Fred, any luck?" Angel said as he walked into the lab.  
"Buffy this is Fr..." Angel began.  
"Spike!!!"

* * *

"So Giles how has it been in Rome then?" Wesley said.  
"Well I haven't been there long, but Buffy and the gang have been enjoying a semi normal life." Giles said with gin.  
"Thats good. Okay here's the resources." Wesley said.  
"This is it?" Giles said looking at the few books, "we had more books in the Sunnydale library."  
Wesley just smiled, "Name a book you want to start with."  
Giles said the name of the most unusual book he had ever heard of dealing with Inter-dimensional travel. Out of no where the book apeared as it always did for Wesley.  
"Good Lord." Giles gasped.  
"We have everything here. Books you could never imagine seeing." Wes said.  
"Well we had better begin then." Giles said, almost sounding excited.  
"Lets get to it." Wes replied as they sat down and opened books.

* * *

"Buffy." Spike said.  
"What the? How? I mean..." She gasped and then turned to Angel, "Is he real? Is that..."  
"Yes its Spike." Angel said finishing her sentence.  
"How did this happen?" Buffy asked in shock.  
"Buffy I'm so sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I was a ghost first, and then I just needed to see why I was here again. We don't know why I am back, but I am." Spike said.  
"I can't believe it!" Buffy said, surprising them all by hugging Spike. "I have missed you so much."  
"You have?" Spike and Angel asked at the same time.  
"Well yeah." Buffy said.  
Suddenly the phone rang on Fred's desk.  
"Angel. It was Harmony. We need to get up there. Vamps." Fred said. He and Fred left quickly leaving Spike and Buffy alone.  
"I can't believe you didn't come and find me." Buffy said stepping back.  
"I couldn't Buffy. I have never been afraid of anything in my un- life, anything except for you. I loved you Buffy, I love you. i loved you even before I had a soul, and even more when I had one. And I know you never loved me, but I was afraid to find you." Spike admitted.  
Buffy didn't know how to respond. She simply pulled Spike into her and kissed him.  
"I do love you." Buffy said.  
"No you don't." Spike said, "you love Angel."  
"Yes, I do love Angel, but I am not in love with Angel. Angel was the first guy I ever loved and what we had was special, but its over. Long over. I'll always have him in my heart, but I have you in my life and I'm in love with you, not him." Buffy said smiling into his eyes.  
"So you love me then?" Spike asked.  
"Yes." Buffy said kissing him again.  
"Oooooh! This Buffy and Spike are in love too!" April said giggling.  
"Hey kids, what are you doing?" Dawn said, then she saw Buffy and Spike. Buffy's arm was still around Spike.  
"Thank God, you know she loves you now right?" Dawn said smiling. "Good no more gloomy sis."  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Will they find a way to send the kids back? Will they get too attached to the kids? Find out soon... please r&r... 


	13. Plannin' and Playin'

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for the feedback. I;m glad your enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. It's a fun one. Well please keep up the R&R, and enjoy the next chapter...  
  
"Okay guys we need to regroup and really crack down on this. We have no idea if its ruining these kid's futures being here. And if their parents, or well we don't have the kids there what may be happening." Angel explained as they all sat around his office.  
  
"Fred have you come up with anything in the lab?" He asked.  
  
"Well I know I can make a potal, but I have no idea how we would get the kids to their dimensions. And there's no telling if they'll be at risk of harm or not." Fred replied.  
  
"Well we are not doing anything that involves a risk of them being hurt." Buffy said.  
  
"No of course not." Angel replied, "We need to find a way to do this as safely as possible."  
  
"Well Giles and I have been researching dimensional travel and not come up with any sure way to teleport these kids back to their original dimensions." Wes said.  
  
"Can't we just keep the little guys here? They are so cute after all." Spike said smiling.  
  
"There's no way we can do that Spike. We don't know if there are childless parents out there." Angel said.  
  
Harmony suddenly popped her head in the doorway.  
  
"Hey boss there's an important phone call for you on line 1." She said.  
  
"Thanks Harmony." Angel replied picking up the phone.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart, this is Angel." He answered.  
  
"Angel, it's Willow. I may have a way to get the children back." Willow said.  
  
"Okay, Willow will be here in a few hours and she has a plan." Angel announced.  
  
"There's Willow for yah." Buffy said with a grin.  
  
"Well what's the plan?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know." Angel said.  
  
"You don't know?" Buffy asked frustrated.  
  
"What? I had to rush her here, no time to explain. She said it would work so I went with it." Angel said.  
  
"Okay, so what now?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well we have kids in the playroom that haven't seen much of us, even thought we aren't their real parents. Lets hang with them until Willow gets here." Buffy said.

* * *

"Spikey, can we call you daddy even if you aren't our real daddy?" Tabitha asked Spike.  
  
"Sure Princess." Spike said scooping her up.  
  
"It's nice to see you with kids Spike. When I realized they were yours I felt bad for them, but you are a good dad." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Spike said with a grin as he hoisted Tabby into the air like and airplane.  
  
"Dadda!" Angie squeled as Angel entered the play room.  
  
"Hey there Sweetie." Angel said picking up the two year old.  
  
"Dadda I drawed picture for you." Angie said smiling and kissing her dad's nose.  
  
"Oh wow Angie, it's beautiful." Angel said looking at the scribbles on Angie's paper.  
  
Fred and Wesley were being entertained by April as she tried to do a magic trick.  
  
"Well it works when Aunt Willow helps me with it." April said.  
  
"Well magic is not always safe." Fred said concernedly.  
  
"I know, I don't try big things y myself, but one day I will be a witch like Will." April said smiling proudly.  
  
"Well Xander is kind of like my dad, since my real dad left us." Danny explained to Gunn.  
  
"Yeah I had no parents growing up. Just me and my sis." Gunn said.  
  
"I sometimes used to wish I had a sister, but my mom's pretty cool. Does she stay here a lot with you guys?" Danny asked.  
  
"What? Buffy, nah. She hasn't liked Wolfram and Hart too much. But she only just found out Spike was alive, cuz he died last year. But it seems like they're tight again." Gunn said seeing Buffy and Spike playing with the twins.  
  
"Hey lets all play duck duck goose again!" JD said grinning. "You guys can play with us.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Angel all gaver each other looks. There was no way they would play duck duck goose. Especially in front of one another.  
  
"Duck Duck Duck Duck, Goose!" JD yelled as he hit his dad on the head. Spike and Angel had never been more humiliated in their non-lives.  
  
Buffy was calm about it all, being a girl, and not a tough vampire she didn't care so much about playing a kiddie same, but she was cracking up at the guys. Never had she imagined that these tough vamps would one day be playing duck duck goose with a group of children in an evil law firm office. Her, Dawn and Fred were throwing each other sideways glances and grins the whole game and trying not to laugh as the toddlers chased Angel and Spike around the room.  
  
"Hey boss Willow is here for you now." Harmony said. "Um boss what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't say a word Harmony. We'll be right out." Angel said as he got tagged by JD.  
  
TBC... 

Author's Note: Next chapter...will Willow's plan work? Will the kids get back safely?


	14. A Plan At Last

Author's Note: First I desperately need to apologize for taking AGES to update this. SORRY!!! Life has been kinda crazy. I was away all summer and then I had no internet for ages. My internet is still fairly perplexing right now because it is dial-up and stupid…but I will do my best to update as often as I can…promise! Hope you can not hate me…please continue to R&R and enjoy!

Willow entered the room and a grin immediately crossed her face. Entering a room where Spike and Angel…two heroic/evil vampires were playing duck, duck, goose with a load of kids was a very amusing scene. She had to take a deep breath to keep herself from losing it.

"Well I have an idea that I think will work," Willow said calmly, but obviously holding back laughter.

The adults quickly got up from where they were sitting cross-legged on the floor and walked across the room to Willow. Dawn and Xander stayed behind and got the kids to play Follow the Leader with them.

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked.

"Well I have been researching a lot, and if we can make a portal I can do a spell for each child to transport them back to their dimensions. We can't just send them by themselves because it could prove too dangerous. So they will need to be accompanied." Willow explained.

"So one of us will have to go with them?" Gunn asked.

"Well several of us. I can't go, and perform the spell. Giles, I'll need you to help me here with the spell. Angel, you can go with Angie; Fred and Wesley with April; Gunn with Danny, and Spike and Buffy you can go with JD and Tabitha. Now the portal's can last long enough for you to get the kids to their houses, but you must not be seen by yourselves!" Willow said.

"By ourselves?" Spike asked.

"Yes, well Buffy, Spike and Angel will have another self in this dimension and it could prove very dangerous if you end up seeing yourselves. Dimensional travel is dangerous and it said that if you are to let your other self see you then you could change the future." Willow explained.

"So we need to be careful and fast?" Angel said.

"Yeah basically…but we need to go now, the kids could already be changing the future by being here!" Willow said.

Buffy, Angel and Spike all glanced at each other and then over to the kids. Now would be the hard part of saying good bye to the children and explaining that they cannot tell their real parents what happened to them. Buffy and Spike headed over to their kids, as Angel went to Angie.

* * *

"Hey dada, can we go home now?" Angie asked as Angel approached her. He knew he wouldn't have to explain to Angie not to tell because a two-year-old couldn't explain it anyway.

"Is dada coming wiff Angie?" Angie said.

"Well I am, but then you will be going with your real mommy and daddy." Angel tried to explain.

"But I wike you!" Angie said tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart, but you will be with you mommy and daddy, he will be just like me." Angel said hugging her.

"Otay then, but I wuv you too." She said as her little lip shook and she wiped her tears away.

"And I love you Angie." Angel said feeling surprisingly like he was losing another child.

* * *

"Hey mom, dad, can we go home now?" JD and Tabby asked together.

"Yeah that's why we have come to talk to you." Buffy said.

"We have to take you back to your real parents and your home." Spike said.

"Will you meet them?" JD asked.

"No, no we can't. We can't let them see us so we have to drop you off. We need you to promise us that you won't try and explain this to your real parents okay?" Buffy explained.

"Why?" JD asked.

"Because they won't understand," Spike said.

"But why?" Tabby asked this time.

"Okay guys, let's make it a game. It will be a secret okay? You can't tell them and it will be a secret for just you two okay?" Buffy said smiling.

"Ooooh! I like secrets!" Tabby said laughing.

"Me too! Me too!" JD said.

"Great! Well I need to go and talk to April and Danny, but I will be back okay." Buffy said leaving the little ones with Spike.

TBC…

AN: Up next…saying bye to April and Danny. Will the kids get back safely? Will they be seen by themselves? I'll update asap.


End file.
